47336 3937
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: RA. Ignorando Eren el corto y prematuro futuro que le augura esos ojos frívolos como el invierno que tocando las puertas del otoño se halla. Y lamentando no haber escuchado a Reiner tan solo un poco.


**4**_7336 393__**7**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Y sus ojos eran mortífero veneno de un verde marihuana_.

* * *

Durante la mañana se dijo en la radio que la temperatura empezaría a bajar y que incluso la probabilidad de lluvias sería alta. Hasta el mediodía el termómetro no rebasó los 11°, después de esto los grados empezaron a perderse, llegando a los 2° para cuando el reloj marcaba las 18:00hrs. El cielo nublado y la escasa luz le dieron a la tarde un aspecto nocturno y prematuro. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a derramarse tan suave que el sonido de su choque contra el piso se esfumaba al instante. Eren no hubiera podido atinar en qué segundo exactamente el clima había girado repentino ni tampoco a qué nivel se había suscitado dicho cambio.

Allí, dentro de la oficina, el calefactor hacia lo suyo manteniéndolo ajeno a la evolución rápida del tiempo. Estaba lo suficiente caliente como para estar sin su saco e incluso con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas. Con la barbilla puesta sobre el escritorio, las cejas enarcadas hacia abajo en conjunto a su frente rota y un puchero marcado en los labios, aguardaba por algo extraordinario.

Desde que había pasado a formar parte de la secretaria tenía más ansias que nadie de ser partícipe de una misión con el fin de mostrar su valía. Al inicio se jactaba de que únicamente tomaría las misiones de mayor rango debido a que según él, eran las únicas de su talle. Conforme los días avanzaron y las encomiendas no rozaban siquiera sus manos, ya no le importó más si lo que se le daba pertenecía a los rangos medios o los bajos. Para el término del mes hasta ir por los almuerzos se había vuelto la mayor aventura de su vida. Llevarle la maldita comida caliente al supervisor Keith Shadis, no resultó ser tarea fácil.

"Que porquería. ¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a estar sentado en medio de todos estos estúpidos papeles sin hacer nada?"

Refunfuñando se revolvió en su silla, logrando tras ello golpearse las rodillas con el escritorio.

"¡_Ouch_!"

De inmediato metió las manos por debajo del mueble para sobarse al tiempo en que se mordía fuertemente los labios para no llorar a viva voz, las lágrimas ya humedeciéndole las pestañas se quedaron allí ―congeladas― dándole así una bella iluminación a sus iris yerbabuena.

"Debes tener más cuidado, Eren"

"¿Ah?"

La amable advertencia le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Armin"

"¿Aburrido?"

Reconociendo al instante la persona de pie a sus espaldas.

Armin Arlelt era un joven amigo al cual conocía desde que tenía 5 años. No compartían la misma patria pero eso nunca les impidió volverse los mejores amigos que alguna vez el mundo -dentro de sus diferencias- pudiera haber visto jamás. Juntos decidieron en su momento prestar sus servicios y dedicar toda una vida a la labor de la policía internacional. Aunque sus puestos distaban de lo que en verdad se plantearon hacer en un principio, nunca perdieron la esperanza de cumplir con su objetivo.

"Ya he comenzado a disfrutar de los encargos del supervisor Shadis"

"No te desanimes"

Le dijo Arlelt para enseguida sentarse a su lado dejando sobre su escritorio la carpeta llena de papeles que llevaba consigo.

"Pronto estaremos en alguna misión. Últimamente he visto que la movilización de nuestros policías ha sido mayor y las reuniones con los altos mandatarios son cada vez más frecuentes"

"¿Huh, es así?"

No es que no estuviera interesado en oír lo que Armin tenía para decir, es solo que sus argumentos a esas alturas sonaban a pretextos y excusas que él no quería escuchar.

"Aguarda un poco más, Eren"

Pero su amigo no tenía la culpa y por eso sin meditarlo mucho le devolvió una sonrisa apagada cuando este le miró alegre.

Armin no tardó en ponerse a revisar la papelería que traía consigo, dejándole a él otra vez sumergirse en su agónica monotonía. Alzó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para lograr ver con claridad el paisaje urbano hallado al otro lado de la ventana. El viento parecía viajar apresurado y la suave lluvia volaba junto a este. Los ventanales empezaron a empañarse bloqueándole la vista. Haciéndolo levantarse y caminar hasta allá. Arlelt le miró de reojo y no se percató siquiera.

Allí frente al vidrio, con sus enormes y mentolados ojos, palpó con cierto temor inexplicable la ventana. Frunciendo el cejo ante el fenómeno suscitado. Encontrándose molesto por el vaho arrojado de sus labios entreabiertos y aquella capa blanca en la ventana. Irritado comenzó a tallar el vidrio con su mano, descuidado y precipitado. Desesperado por borrarla. Quería ver, necesitaba ver, lo que había más allá del ventanal.

"Sigue haciéndolo y tendrás que donar todo ese miserable sueldo que nos dan para el próximo inventario"

Una voz profunda y burlona chocó directo en su oreja izquierda. La tibieza de esas palabras se impactó en su piel, haciéndolo estremecer. Y de pronto se sintió amenazado. Alguien estaba detrás, lo suficientemente pegado a él para sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno aplastarle. Se tensó segundos que se le antojaron horas. Reponiéndose de inmediato cuando su cerebro arrojó el nombre e identidad de aquel que le hablara hace nada. Girando media figura y cabeza para verlo.

"¡Reiner!"

"¡Hey!, ¿el ocio ya te volvió loco o acaso a ese viejo le dio por ponerte a limpiar?"

"No tienes ni la más mínima idea"

Entre sonrisas y muecas altaneras saludó a Reiner Braun, un sujeto de procedencia alemana que igual a él poseía unas tremendas ganas de salir a la calle, atrapar ladrones y defender al mundo.

"¿Vas a salir?"

Quiso saber al ver a Reiner vestido con su gabardina y la bufanda encima de los hombros.

"¿Sabes?"

Pero de pronto Reiner inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, sin responderle apropiadamente, empujándolo y así acorralándolo contra el ventanal.

"Hoy estaré solo"

Colando la pierna en medio de las suyas, rozando en un movimiento suave y firme el muslo contra sus genitales.

"¿Qué te parece si me haces compañía?"

Sintiéndolo hablarle cerca de su boca, rozar la nariz en sus pómulos y apoyar los brazos sobre el marco de la ventana. Encerrándolo por completo.

"_Ngh_"

"¿Qué dices?, es mucho mejor que secarse en este lugar, ¿no crees?"

"No seas idiota"

Estaba seguro de que se encontraba con la cara roja, sabía que así era y todo gracias a lo caliente que la sentía. Esas bromas de mal gusto siempre tenían el efecto deseado que Braun buscaba para pesar suyo. Sin embargo, con las manos temblándole y sudadas, sujetó al otro de la gabardina para empujarlo. Solo que Reiner no se la puso fácil, por el contrario, concentró todo su peso sobre él.

"_Ngh_quí-tate"

"Quítame"

"¡Me estás aplastando!"

"Hahaha"

En su riña por zafarse de Reiner, este aprovechó para sujetarlo del trasero y apretujarle las nalgas sin pudor alguno. Ese gesto le desarmó por instantes, llevándose las manos hasta la boca cuando sintió cómo un poderoso y sonoro gemido subió por su garganta.

"Reiner, ¿qué pasó con Connie?, creía que él era tu compañero"

La oportuna intervención de Armin le salvó de ese juego bochornoso, y Eren agradeció mentalmente el gesto de este. Reiner lo dejó ir, para así voltear a ver a su amigo.

"Está enfermo, la última vez durante nuestro receso comió algo que le hizo daño"

"Espero que no sea nada grave"

"Fue lo suficientemente malo como para mantenerlo toda la mañana pegado a la taza"

"Suena terrible"

"Lo es. No quiero imaginar la cara que pondrá la casera cuando tenga que limpiar el baño"

Las muecas de asco fingido hechas por Reiner le hicieron reír sin remedio. Olvidando por completo sentir pena hacia Connie Springer. A decir verdad la idea sobre el hecho de que la diarrea hubiese sacado del juego esa tarde a Connie resultaba más que fantástica. Esta sería la segunda vez desde hace 3 semanas que volvería a salir de patrullero.

"Reiner"

"¿Hah?"

"Iré"

Por eso alzó la voz para responder en un tono entusiasta, sonriendo enormemente y mirar ávido a su compañero.

"Abrígate, no pienses que te cederé mi abrigo solo porque no eres capaz de soportar el frío"

"¿Por quién me tomas?"

"Por el novato hablador que prometió salvar al mundo del crimen y que no hace otra cosa que llevarle el café al viejo Shadis"

"¡No te burles!"

"Si, si"

Entre berrinches y mofas se puso su saco buscando después su abrigo, guantes y la bufanda con la que salió de casa esa mañana.

"Eren, no puedes irte. Aún no has terminado tus reportes"

"Esta es mi oportunidad, Armin. Si me quedo un minuto más moriré"

Su amigo esta vez tardó un poco más de lo habitual para recordarle acerca de su actual profesión y de sus interminables deberes. Él a diferencia de Reiner y demás, todavía no tenía autorización para salir a patrullar las calles. Sin embargo siempre había pensado que eso estaba mal, que existía un error y que él estaba mucho mejor preparado que otros para aquel trabajo que desde un inicio se le fue negado por razones desconocidas.

"Además debes pedirle autorización al supervisor Shadis"

"¡_Argh_!, olvídalo. ¡Vámonos!"

"¡Eren!"

Ignorando el llamado de Arlelt abandonó la oficina. Procurando cerrar los ojos una vez en el pasillo para respirar hondo. No sabía exactamente porque en ocasiones le daba por hacer aquello, pero quería creer era para tratar de reponerse a sus arranques de ira mal manejados. Se quedó de pie a lado del ascensor en espera de Reiner a quien hubo dejado atrás después de su abrupta salida.

"Descuida. No le sucederá nada"

"Confío en ti. Después de todo es culpa tuya"

"Oye, solo quiero que se distraiga"

"Con cuidado"

"Descuida, últimamente las cosas han estado algo flojas. Bueno nos vemos. Suerte con _ese_ papeleo"

"G-gracias"

Durante el tiempo que permaneció esperando por ver a Reiner deambular en el pasillo, la culpa le invadió. Los deseos de volver atrás y quedarse a lado de Armin en medio de aquella montaña de tontos reportes se volvieron fuertes, tanto que al dar el primer paso hacia adelante las ganas de correr aparecieron. Pero para su fortuna o mala suerte, y aún a estas alturas no sabría decir cual fue, Braun se apareció.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar pero tu amigo sí que es terco"

Reiner oprimió el botón del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron. Lo siguió con el rostro poco convencido y algo malhumorado.

"No digas nada de él"

"Ya, lo siento"

Una vez los dos dentro, el elevador cerró sus puertas. Reiner permaneció a lado del monitor mientras que él se quedó de frente a la pared izquierda mirando su reflejo en ella.

"Solo será dar un par de vueltas, nada de importancia"

Le escuchaba a medias, debido a que su inquietud y ansias de hacer algo más que firmar papeles y luchar con el plantel a la hora del almuerzo por la comida del supervisor, eran demasiado grandes como para ser ignoradas.

"No te separes. Tampoco actúes por tu cuenta. Mantente a mi lado, ¿entiendes?"

Aquella pregunta tardó en ser contestada, pues las mil y un tácticas que Eren ensayaba ese mismo instante en su cabeza lo tenían ocupado. El ascensor se detuvo, deslizándose las puertas y abriéndoles camino. Se giró de inmediato a la salida, andando con premura, casi como si estuviese corriendo y el aire fresco de las calles que alcanzaba a filtrarse se hallara guiándole.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el corredor de la planta baja, algo lo detuvo.

"¿Eh?"

"No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?"

Gracias al sermón de Braun, cierta presencia que venía desde la recepción en dirección a ellos no fue notada hasta que se hubo anunciado con un mordaz comentario.

"Hum, pero si es Eren, el mandadero del supervisor Shadis. ¿Tan temprano por la cena?, o ¿es que decidiste formarte de una vez para ver sí esta ocasión consigues algo más que las sobras del menú?"

Ese sujeto que acababa de hablarle llevaba por nombre el de Jean Kirschtein, un miembro de la secretaría al igual que él. Desde el curso propedéutico no se llevan bien, y Jaeger está seguro de que se debe a puras tonterías ajenas a su conocimiento.

"¿No estabas en París?"

Reiner soltó como si estuviesen hablando del clima. Queriendo amenizar el ambiente o así lo creyó Eren.

"_Tsk, _las cosas no salieron como se esperaba"

Jean tronó la lengua y adoptó un semblante de disgusto, deformándose la curvatura de una de sus cejas.

"¿No querrás decir que no pudiste hacerlo, Jean?"

Esta vez fue él quien abrió la boca. Su comentario sonó crudo, arrogante, pero solo era lo que en verdad pensaba. Nadamás. Pero Jean no lo sintió de esa manera y casi de inmediato le sujetó del cuello de la camisa, apegándolo contra él.

"_¡Ngh!_"

El jalón le tomó desprevenido y la fuerza y brusquedad con que se hizo le hicieron gemir entre dientes.

"¡¿Hah?!, ¿qué dijiste? Repite eso, bastardo"

"¡Lo repetiré cuando yo quiera, no porque tú me lo digas!"

"¡Esa actitud tuya me molesta!"

"¡No me importa!"

"¡¿A quién le dices caballo?!"

"¡¿Eh?!, yo no dij-_mphakshmpjd_"

Su disputa habría continuado si Reiner no le hubiera tapado la boca en su intento por intervenir.

"Te recuerdo que estás conmigo ahora y que las calles nos esperan"

"_Mphakdpdkmph_"

"Si, lo que digas"

Braun empezó a andar sin dejarle ir, conduciéndole por el pasillo, deteniéndose en la recepción para pedir sus tarjetas de salida e identificaciones sin dejar de cubrirle la boca.

"¿Patrullar?, ¿él?"

"Es mi pareja de esta noche"

"Que pésimo gusto para elegir"

"¿Debí elegir a Marco, Jean?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Olvídalo. Ve y bebe algo"

Eren se quedó quieto ante la pequeña charla mantenida entre Reiner y Jean. Las miradas de ambos poseían cierta similitud y al mismo tiempo resultaban completamente diferentes. Era como ver una riña entre un león y un potro salvaje. Kirschtein no tardó en retirarse, no sin antes darle una mirada despectiva a la que respondió con las cejas fruncidas y la frente arrugada. La recepcionista se despidió de Braun, entre risillas por la visión de este tapándole los labios y llevándolo como a un niño de 6 años berrinchudo.

Cuando salieron del edificio el frío le abofeteó sin reparo, y por fin Reiner le dejó ir.

"No tenías porque hacerlo"

Le reprochó la conducta mientras se subía al auto. Haciendo un puchero de chico malcriado y consentido.

"Creí que nunca te callarías"

Ya no replicó. Solo se abrochó el cinturón y desvió la vista hacia la ventana. De cierta manera se sentía irritado, por lo que prefería quedarse en silencio. Tomarse unos minutos para tranquilizarse y entonces sí disfrutar de su patrullar. Después de todo ese había sido el motivo por el cual decidió burlar la autoridad del supervisor Shadis y los sabios como prudentes consejos de Armin.

Reiner no tardó en encender la radio tras poner en marcha el auto, en un volumen bastante bajo, lo suficiente para que las canciones sonaran a murmullos lejanos. Y él solo se dedicó a observar el paisaje.

La estación otoñal seguía asediando la ciudad. Pese a las bajas temperaturas registradas y al agua nieve en las aceras y carreteras, el clima continuaba siendo ese. Los tonos naranjas y rojizos seguían en las hojas de los árboles. Incluso todavía a ratos los atardeceres llameaban bajo un calor poco inusual para la temporada.

Inconscientemente empezó a frotarse las manos. Tratando de conseguir algo de calor a pesar de llevar puestos sus guantes de piel. Su acción no pasó desapercibida para Reiner que pronto puso a trabajar la calefacción del automóvil.

"En la siguiente esquina hay un café bastante bueno. Me detendré y compraré algo"

"Gracias"

Ya mucho más relajado le respondió. Todavía faltaban 27 minutos para las 19:30hrs y la ciudad se encontraba bajo una severa oscuridad, gracias a las densas nubes acumuladas en lo alto del firmamento. Eren elevó la vista tratando de dar con la luna, pero nada, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto.

Cuando menos acordó Braun estaba aparcando a unos metros del susodicho café.

"Espera"

Le dijo tras bajarse del auto y cruzar a paso apresurado la acera.

Le vio desde el asiento del copiloto, con sobrado interés. Hundiéndose en su asiento, y abriendo de vez en cuando la boca para dejar escapar lánguidos suspiros marcados por el vaho arrojado de sus adentros.

De pronto algo captó su atención. No logró divisar con claridad de qué se trataba, por lo que se enderezó para inclinarse al frente y poder ver más de cerca. Pero de nuevo la ventana que lo separaba del mundo se empañó y esta vez molesto y decidido abrió la puerta del auto para descender de este. Sin prestarle atención al frío y habiendo olvidado las indicaciones de su compañero, Eren fijó su atención en una calle paralela al café. Aparentemente se veía vacía, excepto por la iluminación ámbar de un faro colgante de uno de los edificios que la conformaban. Las enormes ventanas cerradas le dieron un aspecto lúgubre acentuado por la neblina instalada a ras de suelo. No había nadie ni nada realmente, pero eso no le bastaba a Eren. Allí se encontraba algo, algo que no sabría describir.

Se quedó quieto. Respirando profundo con los labios entreabiertos. El vaho le humedeció la nariz y su bufanda parecía no servirle de nada. Estaba congelado, y no sabía si a causa de aquello que lo mantenía hechizado o bien del clima.

Cuando decidió que ya tenía suficiente de esa rara sensación se volvió hacia el otro lado de la calle, al camino que lo conducía de vuelta a donde se hallaba el auto, un gruñido le distrajo. Y sin pensarlo se echó a correr en dirección de donde creía provenía ese ruido.

Su intuición lo condujo hasta un terreno en construcción y la calle paralela al café en la que estuviera segundos antes no se divisaba más. Por un momento se sintió perdido, pero cuando recordó que llevaba consigo su móvil y el gps le arrojó su localización, esa sensación se desvaneció completamente.

"_El sonido, se escucha más fuerte. ¿Se trata de un perro?, ¿un gato?"_

El ruido no era claro, sonaba profundo, rasposo y gutural. Por lo que paso a paso caminó en dirección de donde parecía provenir.

Los escombros y restos de varillas crujían bajo la suela de sus zapatos negros. Un rasguño y pasaría horas rogando piedad ante a la tesorería por tallar el costoso uniforme. Y es que no entendía la necesidad de vestir con Prada y Saint Yves si eran policías y cuidar de las prendas suponía una tortura china. Pero algo había aprendido durante el curso de inducción y eso era que pasara lo que pasara siempre debía lucir limpio. Ideas absurdas de los altos mandatarios, seguro.

Conforme se acercaba al supuesto origen de aquellos ruidos un potente aroma nauseabundo se le filtró en las narinas. El hedor resultó demasiado para él, sintiendo un duro golpe en el estomago revolverle. Las ganas de vomitar fueron demasiadas y no pudo evitar devolver por completo lo que se hubo comido durante el receso de las 3. Doblándose hacia delante para apoyarse en sus rodillas y soltarlo todo.

"Ha― ha―"

La agitación le obligó a respirar con la boca abierta, cortándole la garganta el aire helado.

"¿Qué es e-so?"

Trabado se cuestionó en voz alta. Irguiéndose de inmediato, sonrojado y con la nariz congelada.

El camino le reveló tierra mojada, pero no por la humedad del ambiente sino por un líquido espeso de coloración bermeja. Todavía brillaba bajo la iluminación neón y el olor dulce ferroso le contaron que estaba fresca. Algo o alguien estaba herido. La pregunta era _el qué_ y _por qué._

La voz que perseguía se aclaró cuando cerca de la grava una silueta se expuso. Por el tamaño y la forma se trataba de un hombre, más grande que él. Encorvado gemía doloso, como si le doliera estar de pie y respirando. Algo en su interior le susurró que no se acercara pero hizo caso omiso. Cauteloso empezó a acortar distancia. El olor pestilente que lo hiciera vomitar se intensificó y el de la sangre solo lo agravó.

Antes de llegar a una distancia prudente se quedó quieto, los labios le empezaron a temblar y los ojos le vibraron. No esperaba encontrarse con aquella escena ni descubrir de donde venía el hedor.

Allí a los pies de ese sujeto se encontraba el cuerpo mutilado de lo que alguna vez fuera un anciano. Los intestinos se conectaban con la mano derecha del tipo. El viejo ya no estaba vivo, las profundas heridas en su cuello exhibían la tiroides y parte del esófago. Estaba mutilado de los genitales y un charco enorme de sangre debajo de las nalgas se regaba por la grava.

"_¡Ugh!"_

Esto no estaba pasando. Se tapó la boca para no gritar pero su lamento ahogado logró captar la atención del hombre llorando.

"_¡Mierda!"_

Eren dio un paso atrás, el miedo le invadió. Inmovilizándole completamente. Aterrorizado vio como el sujeto se lanzaba contra él. Derrocándolo en el asfalto y tratando de asfixiarlo de inmediato.

"_Ngh_, n-no"

Luchando por quitárselo de encima tuvo la oportunidad de ver su rostro cubierto de sangre y de una sustancia verde oscuro que no olía más que a eses fecales.

"_¡Sus ojos... Está drogado!"_

Las pupilas dilatadas y su incapacidad de comunicación sumada a la actitud hostil y descontrolada le informaron el estado mental y físico de su atacante.

Estaba en peligro.

La desventaja era clara, y desesperado buscó golpear con el codo en la garganta a su agresor. Lográndolo sin salvarse de un par de rasguños en el rostro.

Se puso de pie, y de veloz rebusco en su abrigo el arma que portaba consigo. Hubiera jurado que le llevó segundos encontrarla pero el sujeto ya estaba sometiéndolo de nuevo. En su delirio el hombre le mordió una mejilla lo suficientemente bestial para hacerlo sangrar.

"_¡Gyaaah!_"

En respuesta le tiró del cabello enérgico, retorciéndose debajo de este, pujando y golpeando con pies y manos. Pero el hombre no se rendía, todo lo contrario. Eren no podía ganarle, por mucho que intentó zafarse.

El sujeto puso el antebrazo en su cuello, presionándolo para privarle la respiración y así marearlo lo necesario. Quedándose quieto, tratando de inhalar sosegado. La vista se le nubló y ya no percibió cuando fue que el tipo empezó a desnudarlo. El frío se le clavó en el pecho, endureciéndosele los pezones y el vientre contrayéndose. Hizo un último intento por liberarse pero el filo de lo que parecía ser una aguja se le enterró en el cuello, la sustancia corriendo vertiginosa en sus venas le hicieron ceder por completo. Un fuego interno le volvió loco y antes de que el sujeto comenzara a tocarlo, Eren se puso a jadear igual que una gata en celo.

A este paso moriría igual que ese anciano y ni siquiera se habría resistido.

Sin parar de gemir dulce las lágrimas se desbordaron, no era más que su impotencia superponiéndose a su estado narcótico.

El hombre le alzó la cadera, separándole las piernas sin delicadeza, quejándose Eren en su deleite, para penetrarlo sin el mínimo de gentileza.

Algo le dijo, pero no supo qué y cuando el agresor se decidió a hundirse en su interior un mar rojizo se reventó sobre su rostro. La cabeza del sujeto se desprendió del cuerpo y bañado en la sangre de este, Eren elevó la vista y con dificultad enfocó a la persona frente a él.

"Dime, mocoso"

Ese hombre que acababa de asesinar al otro le tomó de los cabellos acercándole la cara. Exponiendo unos ojos lánguidos y estoicos de un verde aceitunado que daba la sensación de tornarse tostados como el trigo quemado.

"¿Desde cuándo la Interpol se volvió una guardería?"

"¿A-ah?"

Eren separó los labios tan rojos como las frambuesas para jadear largo y hondo como un minino.

Y desvanecerse de inmediato.

"¿Lo mataste?, es solo un niño"

"No seas estúpida. Por sus pupilas dilatadas fue drogado por _eso_"

"_¡Kya!, _¿tenías que cortarle la cabeza?"

"Su cerebro no podría haberse recuperado. Lo mismo pasará con este mocoso"

"Es una lástima, es lindo, parece un cachorrito"

"Uno que gime como puta"

"Insensible"

"Será mejor que limpien esto. Es asqueroso"

"Y tú solo lo empeoraste"

"Debemos reportárselo a Erwin"

"¿Te lo llevarás?"

"No podemos dejarlo aquí. Cuando despierte empezará a asesinar como el otro"

"Siempre tan insensible, Levi"

Ignorando Eren el corto y prematuro futuro que le augura esos ojos frívolos como el invierno que tocando las puertas del otoño se halla.

Y lamentando no haber escuchado a Reiner tan solo un poco.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**N/A. **REALIDAD ALTERNA, UNIVERSO PARALELO, POLICÍAS, DROGAS, SEXO DESENFRENADO Y ORGÍAS, es algo de lo que pienso adaptar aquí. Sí no les agrada les ruego que no lo sigan porque pienso plasmar muchas cosas retorcidas y así. No quiero herir a nadie, enserio. Gracias. Ah, sí, es un Riren, PERO, digamos que Eren va a tener muchas experiencias con otros sujetos.


End file.
